The Crimson Assassin
by ThePurpleArcher24
Summary: Mark's parents were killed when he was a baby by Deathstroke. Instead of leaving the baby behind, Deathstroke took him in and trained him to become an assassin for the League of Assassins. Thirty years later, when Mark is betrayed and left for dead, he vowed revenge, but will he get it?
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile-**

Name: Crimson  
Alias: Mark Langston  
Sex: Male  
Height: 6'7"  
Weight: 245  
Eye Color: Green  
Nationality: American  
Psychological Profile: Mark is a very quite person, he barely speaks and also suffered from Intermittent explosive disorder which makes him very reckless but he has learned to control it. Hand to hand combat specialist, swordsman and archer.  
Weakness: If he was human everything.  
Wardrobe: Dark red vest, dark red hood with dark red mouth mask. Dark red pants and dark read arm bands with brown straps. Weapons include one Kitana, dark red bow with a dark red quarrel of arrows.  
Archnemesis: Kraven Wilson a.k.a. Nightstalker  
Background Story: His parents were killed when he was a baby by Deathstroke who then took him in and trained Mark to be a assassin for the League of Assassins. Besides him his sister Selena is the only living member of the Langston family, his first solo mission was to protect Nyssa Al Ghul the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the league of assassins.

* * *

 _Thirty Years Ago_

 _Kevin Langston sighed at the sound of his infant son as he crying. This was the fourth time tonight. He climbed out of bed, took a look at the sleeping form of his wife, and then left the room. He walked into the room belonging not only to his son Mark but his daughter Selena as well. Thankfully Selena was still sound asleep._

 _"Your not going to let me get a wink of sleep tonight are you little one?" Kevin whispered with a smile as he picked up the crying baby. He carried him out of the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. He took a bottle out of the fridge and then placed into a bowl in the sink and turned the hot water on so he could warm up the bottle. When it was done, he placed the bottle in Mark's tiny mouth. The infant immediately started drinking the milk. A smile crossed Kevin's face as the baby settled down and became more content as the warm milk filled his belly. They entered the living room, and Kevin took a on the couch. He turned the TV on and started watching highlights of the football game that took place earlier in the day._

 _Kevin glanced down at his son who was staring up at the ceiling while drinking his milk, the man smiled again. He remembered the days his children were born, they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. Kevin looked up when he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Listening to the steps, he thought that his wife had awoken and was coming down, but when he heard the sound of a door closing he thought differently so he turned back to face the television which was now talking about the CEO of some company over in Russia had been killed by a single shot to the skull, which according to authorities fitted the M.O. of Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot._

 _"What is this world coming to Mark?" he asked his young son; he looked down and saw his son had fallen asleep._

" _A very complicated one Dr. Langston" said a voice barely above a whisper._

 _Kevin jerked his head to the side and saw a man wearing dark blue and orange armor who Kevin recognized as the assassin Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke, standing there._

 _He went to get up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Langston" Deathstroke said,_

 _Kevin looked down to see a red dot on his chest._

 _"You're late on your part of the deal Langston and 'he' isn't happy," Deathstroke said as he walked over and leaned against the wall._

 _Kevin opened his mouth to reply but the words were caught in his throat so he closed his mouth not knowing what to say. Deathstroke laughed then said,_

 _"I always thought you useless and as always… I'm right, anyways the master as no use of you anymore."_

" _Its not my fault, there are complications with the formula, wherever you got it, they had no idea what the hell they were doing, I need more time" Kevin said._

" _Unfortunately for you Dr. Langston, your services are no longer required" then one fell swoop Deathstroke slit Kevin's throat with his kitana killing him instantly. Deathstroke caught the baby that the man had been holding, he was about to do the same thing he had done to the wife but then saw the look in the baby's eyes._

 _"Maybe you'll be some use to me after all child" Deathstroke said before leaving the house with the infant._

 **Thirty years later- League of Assassin's Headquarters**

"All of you that are here in this room, are here for one reason, and that reason is because you are the best and that is what we need in order to complete our mission"

Ra's Al Ghul spoke to the large group in front of him. Among the group of people was a grown up Mark Langston who now goes by the codename Crimson. He is now thirty years old, short brown hair, emerald green eyes and was the pupil of the master assassin Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke. He had no idea about his past life, all he thought was that he had been born into the league.

"One of you will have a special mission, this mission will decided your future with the league" Ra's said.

Crimson watched as the Head of The Demon stood from his throne.

"You are dismissed," he said.

Crimson and his fellow assassins stood up and made their way out of the large room.

Crimson walked down the barely lit hallway until he reached his quarters. He opened the door and slipped inside closing the door behind him. He opened his closet revealing a dark red outfit, which consisted of a sleeveless dark red top, dark red pants, and two arm bands that were dark red with brown straps. He examined it for a while before taking it out and slipping it on. Just as he was about to pull the hood on there was a knock at the door. Crimson pulled the hood on along with the cloth that covered his mouth before opening the door to reveal none other than Ra's Al Ghul, he quickly got down on one knee and said,

"Master."

"Rise" Ra's said,

Crimson does so and backs away allowing the leader of the league of assassins to enter the room. He stood silently as the older man looked around the room before turning his attention to the younger man.

"Crimson, I have come to you because I have chosen you as the one to accompany my daughter Nyssa on her mission, you are to protect her…" suddenly Ra's grabs Crimson and slams him against the wall pressing a small knife to his throat,

"But if you fail then I will kill you myself do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Crimson replied through his clenched mouth.

Ra's stepped backwards and left the room allowing Crimson's eyes to widen in shock. He cleared his throat then walked back to the cabinet and took out his Kitana, which he placed in its scabbard on his back. Next he took out his dark red quarrel of arrows with his dark red bow. He placed that on his back as well before leaving the room. Crimson walks down the barely lit hall once more until he reached the end, he looked around then stepped outside of the building which was a court yard that was surrounded by the league of assassin's headquarters. He looks around then sees a helicopter in the middle of the area and sitting inside was none other than Nyssa Al Ghul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star City**

Crimson and Nyssa stared at the office of their intended target. Crimson pulled the arrow from his quiver and notched it back in his bow. He closed an eye shut then waited as target got done with their meeting. He watched as the target escorted the client to the office door. Once the target sat back down he released the arrow. He and Nyssa both watched as the arrow flew towards the target only for it to be knocked down by another arrow, a green arrow. Crimson and Nyssa looked up and turned around to see Justice League members Green Arrow and Black Canary standing behind them,

"You know Batman would be the one to take you losers down but I guess you'll have to deal with us" Green Arrow says with a smirk.

Crimson replies by shooting two arrows at the heroes but they roll out of the way just as the arrows hit the ground. Crimson runs at GA and the two archers begin battling with their bows. Crimson swung and blocked Green Arrow's bow then drops down and goes for a leg sweep only for GA to jump out of the way.

Green Arrow goes for a punch but Crimson grabs it and twists it throwing Green Arrow over his shoulder making him hit the ground. Crimson goes to stomp down on Green Arrow but he only hits the ground as Arrow quickly avoids it and takes Crimson down with a leg sweep. Crimson does a quick kip-up and kicks Arrow in the face knocking him backwards, then he runs and leaps, wrapping his legs around Green Arrow's neck taking him down leaving Crimson standing. Crimson steps back allowing the leaguer to stand up much to GA's confusion. Crimson puts his bow away and takes out a small knife from its place in his boot. The dark red archer twirls the knife before swinging at Green Arrow who goes for a punch of his own. Crimson tosses the knife into the air allowing him to block the punch while catching the knife with his other hand.

Crimson goes to stab Green Arrow in the shoulder with the knife but Arrow jerks his shoulder away then slams his elbow on the side of Crimson's skull making him stumble sideways. Green Arrow runs and leaps at Crimson as he tries to knee him in the face but Crimson rolls out of the way. Crimson throws the knife right at GA who knocks it aside with his bow. Green Arrow pulls out an arrow and shoots at Crimson who recognizes it as one of the hero's trick arrows so Crimson pulls out his kitana just as the tip of the arrow explodes revealing a net which is cut in half by Crimson's kitana unfortunately Green Arrow had already shot a second arrow. When the tip of the second arrow exploded it revealed to be a Flash Grenade trick bright light blinded Crimson making him cover his eyes quickly but also making him drop his kitana in the process. Green Arrow leaps into the air, Crimson sees this and pulls out his bow and slams it right into the hero's stomach knocking him down to the ground, then right before Green Arrow could get up Crimson pulls out an arrow and points it at the man's head.

"Your getting predicable old man" Crimson growled, Green Arrow chuckled then said,

"Kid, I was just stalling" before Crimson could respond Black Canary who had taken out Nyssa appeared behind him and let out her Sonic Scream making Crimson drop his bow allowing him to cover his ears. When the screaming finally stopped and Crimson could somewhat hear again he lifted his head, looked around and saw Nyssa making her way towards him so he stood.

(!)

Mark knew that he had failed. He also knew that if Slade knew that he had failed then there would be punishment. He entered an empty room and pulled out his small knife but not before closing the door behind him. He pulled his hood down along with his mask, he looked around the room until his eyes landed on the desk so he walked over and grabbed the chair. He pulled the chair out and moved it over to where he had been and took a seat. He held his knife up then brought the tip down so it touched his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mark's head shot up to see Nyssa standing in the doorway, her eyes widened at the scene in front of her unfortunately when Nyssa yelled that had made him jump, cutting his arm down to his wrist.

Mark dropped the knife and made his way towards the bathroom of the hotel room, he entered and ran the water when it became cold he stuck his arm under trying to wash it out before it became infected. Nyssa appeared next to him with a towel in her hand,

"Thanks" he said before taking the towel and pressing it to his wound stopping the wound from bleeding even more.

He felt odd when she didn't leave his side even when he left the bathroom she was still there, he started making his way towards the window in the room only to stop when she grabbed his arm making him turn and face her again.

"Why were you attempting to cut yourself?" she asked him, he didn't reply at first then said,

"Ever since I've been little, I would always go with Slade on his missions and sometimes he would let me take out the targets, but since I started my official training I would fail, which didn't go to well with Slade so when we came back to the League of Shadows's headquarters he would take a knife and make a small cut somewhere on my body… I failed again. So there will be one."

Mark went quiet then said, "And before you ask, yes your father knew what Slade was doing to me and he condoned it saying it would teach me a lesson on how not to fail, so since then every time I've failed I've made a small cut myself, except for this time."

Nyssa walked up to him and removed the towel from his arm, the wound had stopped bleeding so she grabbed a bandage from his bag and started wrapping it so it could close up. When she was done she looked up at him and said,

"Get some rest cause tomorrow we try again" then without allowing him to reply she turned and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark never went to sleep. He stood on the roof of the hotel wearing a black track pants, white tank top and white sneakers. He had been standing in the same spot since Nyssa had left his room the previous night. He stood there and watched as the sun started to rise then stepped backwards. Mark walked over to a bag he had brought up with him and pulled out two bamboo sticks and walked over to a clear area in the room. He took a long deep breath before he started shadow fighting. This was another tradition he would do before assignments but this time he didn't have to worry about Slade yelling at him to work harder or faster he could work at his own pace this time. Mark runs, leaps and spins in mid air landing on his feet. He continues the shadow fighting knowing full well that Nyssa was standing there watching him, when he was done, he was dripping sweat and dropped the bamboo sticks to the ground.

He walked over to the bag and pulls out a towel, wraps the towel around his neck then turns to look at his awaiting visitor.

"Is that another one of your traditions?" she asked him.

He nodded his head, to which she replied,

"I like it, maybe we can train together some time" he didn't try to show it but then a smile broke out onto his face and she replied in kind.

"Then again… who said we had to wait?" she said then without warning she leaped at him making him stumble backwards.

He blocks her second punch but doesn't go for a punch of his own which doesn't sit well with Nyssa as she trips him down to the ground.

"Do not go easy on me just because I am a woman or because I am Ra's Al Ghul's daughter for I will not hesitate to kill you myself" she replied.

Mark kicked her off then stands, he notices that she is holding one of the bamboo sticks so he picks up the other one. They circle each other a few times before Nyssa swung the bamboo stick only for Mark to block it with his own then he went for a kick making her block it with the palm of her hand pushing his foot down allowing her to go for a kick of her own. Mark catches her leg making her try and stand on one leg, he pulled her closer to him then spun her around wrapping his arms around her making her unable to move.

"Is there reason why you stopped me?" she asked him, he made no reply as he pushed her forward then stepped backwards twirling the bamboo stick in his hand.

"Maybe your not as weak as I thought" she said with a smirk.

He showed no emotion as he ran towards her swinging the stick. She blocked it with her left arm before whacking him in the ribs with her bamboo stick making him grunt in pain.

"Give up?" she asked him, this time he smiled then said,

"Is that all you got?"

(!)

Green Arrow and Black Canary stood on the rooftop they had stopped the League of Shadows the day before. Green Arrow looked at the building using binoculars staring at the window of the intended target,

"I don't get it Bats said that they would be targeting today at this time" Arrow said.

Black Canary chuckled then said,

"Maybe he got the date wrong" this time it was Green Arrow chuckled then said,

"Its Batman, he's never wrong…."

"Maybe this time he is" came a voice from behind them. Both Green Arrow and Black Canary turned to see Crimson standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Crimson pulled back his sleeve to look at his invisible watch before saying, "By the way… I win" the two heroes turn back to the target only to see Nyssa slit the target's throat making them turn their attention back to Crimson.

Black Canary opened her mouth, as she was about to scream, "Not this time bitch" Crimson growled as he tossed something at her.

The ball broke apart and it wrapped around Canary's throat squeezing hard making her drop to the ground leaving only Green Arrow and Crimson both men pointing arrows at each other. The two archers run at each other, both of them release the arrows, which hit each other knocking them to the ground, the assassin and the archer jump up and run towards each other and began swinging their bows at each other only to block each strike.

Crimson brought his arm up just as Green Arrow swung his bow making his arm go up between the bow and string. He turned his arm grabbing Arrow's bow then yanked hard and pushed it back right into Arrow's face making the hero stumble backwards. Crimson continues the attack as he runs and kicks Green Arrow in the stomach then he grabs Green Arrow and places him in a chokehold and starts to squeeze.

"Give it up hero. Today it is you that failed and the League is one day stronger," Crimson growled in Arrow's ear.

The justice league member replied by slamming his elbow in Crimson's gut making the assassin release the hold. Green Arrow goes for a punch but Crimson counters by catching the fist in his hand and pulls him close so he can slam his elbow down on his antecubital space, he does it hard enough that there is a loud crunching sound causing Green Arrow to cry out in pain.

Crimson steps back then brings his foot up kicking Green Arrow in the chest sending him back down to the ground. Crimson walks over and grabs Green Arrow by his collar. He brings his arm back aiming a fist at the hero's face but before he could strike something wraps around his wrist yanking him backwards. Crimson turns his head to see none other than the Dark Knight himself, Batman. Crimson knew full well that he was in no way ready to fight the Dark Knight in hand to hand combat so he pulled out a smoke pellet and smashed it on the ground. When the smoke cleared Batman was alone on the roof with Green Arrow who had a broken arm and Black Canary who was still trying to pry the brace off of her neck.

(!)

Mark and Nyssa entered their hotel room through the opened window, but as Mark was about to close the window shut, there was a shuffling sound was heard making the two assassins draw their weapons. A figure in all black walked into the room, the outfit clearly resembled Deathstroke's but it was all black. Mark and Nyssa recognized the assassin as Nightstalker a.k.a. Kraven Wilson a son of Slade Wilson. Neither one of them said a word. Mark wasn't surprised to see the man in front of him, for as long as he had know Kraven they hated each other and Slade would usually have the two men fight each other.

Each fight was won by Kraven much to Mark's distaste.

"What are you doing here?" Mark growled in anger. Nightsalker chuckled then said,

"You know Mark, a little bit of this and a little bit of that but mostly I'm here because I have a job to do" this confused the two assassins then Nyssa said,

"What would that be exactly?" Nightstalker turned to look at the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul then said,

"Simple… I'm here to kill you two."


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson and Nyssa shot arrows at the man sent to kill them, but Nightstalker cut the arrows down effortlessly with his kitanas. Nightstalker ran and leapt over the bed. He brought his swords down upon the two assassins but both blades were blocked by Crimson's bow, which luckily is made out of the same metal as Nightstalker's kitanas thanks to Slade. A small blade popped out the front of Nightstakler's boot, he brought his foot up and stabbed Crimson in the ribs making the red clad assassin cry out in pain.

Nightstalker withdrew his blade then kicked Crimson out through the window to the balcony before turning his full attention back to Nyssa his true intended target. Nyssa attacked first by shooting arrows but Nightstakler cut them down quickly making his way for her. As he grabbed her bow he brought her forward and slammed his forearm into the side of her skull which he followed up by kicking her back to the wall hard.

"Who sent you?" Nyssa growled as she came back with a fist but Nightstalker being quicker caught her fist.

He leans forward but says nothing as he twists her arm hard before throwing her over his shoulder making her land on the bed. He moves quickly as he straddles her pinning here to the bed. Nightstalker reaches behind him and pulls out a small knife, he raises it into the air but before he could bring it down Crimson appears and tackles Nightstalker off of Nyssa making them crash to the floor on the side of the bed. Nyssa gets up off the bed and quickly leaves the room while the two assassins wrestle on the floor. Crimson goes for a punch but Nightstalker quickly moves his head making Crimson punch the floor. Crimson goes for another punch but Nightstalker blocks it and grabs Crimson's head and slams his own head against Crimson's making the red clad assassin roll off grabbing his head in pain.

Nightstalker stands then kicks Crimson in the skull knocking him out cold. He growled in pain before quickly leaving the room. He looks around the main room for his target only to find the room completely empty. Nightstalker balls his fists in anger. He makes his way towards the door but stops just short of the doorway. He turns his head slightly towards the other bedroom door. He silently makes his way towards the closed door and quietly pulls out his kitana. He gets into position to stab it though the door when suddenly a red arrow whirled past his head hitting the door making him turn around. Nightstalker let out a grunt of annoyance at the sight of Crimson standing there pointing another arrow at him,

"You can't stop me from killing her grunt" Nightstalker growled.

"Your going to have to kill me first" Crimson replied as he puts his bow back and pulls out his own kitana.

He twirled it around before stopping the blade pointing behind him. The two rivals stare at each other before taking off in a sprint towards one another. They both swing their blades only to block each other's attack. Nightstalker swung one blade at Crimson who blocked it with his own only for the black clad assassin to predict this so he swings his other blade cutting Crimson's left leg making him grimace in pain. Nightstalker brings his left up and kicks Crimson once again in the chest making him stumble backwards and Nightstalker runs then leaps. Again Nightstalker swings his first blade and Crimson blocks it, which allowes Nightstalker to use the other sword and make a cut on Crimson's chest sending the dark red clad assassin to the ground.

Nightstalker walks over and stands over Crimson,

"I should kill you now for stopping me but then my father wouldn't be pleased with me killing his prized pupil would he?" he growled before stomping down on Crimson's chest making him cry out in pain.

Nightstalker crouched down then said, "I think its funny don't you? That old man showed more love to you than his own children and you know what? That 's going to be his downfall because as soon as I'm done with this job… I'm going to find him next and slit his damn throat"

Nightstalker brought his fist up then punched Crimson in the head knocking him out cold.

Nightstalker turns his attention back to the door, he starts making his way towards it when the sounds of sirens could be heard.

"Saved by the sirens," he growled before running and leaping out the window.

Nyssa waited a few seconds before opening the door, she looked around then saw Crimson lying there, blood seeping though from his wounds. Her head jerked up at the sound of the police sirens getting closer, she grabs their items before making her way back to the main area where Crimson's body laid but she was surprised to see her sister Talia there as well.

"Talia, what are you doing here?" Nyssa asks her sister.

Talia looks up at her sister with a grim expression on her face. The look on her sister's face made Nyssa feel uneasy,

"Talia what is it?" she asked her, Talia stood up then walked over to her young sister and said,

"Not here Nyssa, we must get Crimson to a safe location, one that Nightstalker doesn't know about come we must go now."

(!)

The door to Talia's selected safe house was kicked open as the two female assassins carried the unconscious Crimson inside. After carrying him into one of the rooms they laid him down on the bed. Talia leaves the room to get some bandages while Nyssa starts removing his top and pants so they could dress his wounds. When Talia returns they finish and Nyssa shuts the door behind them.

"Now will you tell me who sent Kraven Wilson to kill me?" she asked her older sister.

Talia walked over and took a seat on a chair.

"The Light" Talia replied, this caught Nyssa off guard.

Her own father wanted her dead? That couldn't be true,

"Yes that includes father as well. Father wanted Kraven to kill Crimson, but Savage out ruled him along with the others to have Kraven to kill you so that Ra's would be the one to personally kill him" she added pointing towards the bedroom door indicating Crimson.

Knowing full well what Nyssa was thinking, they both went silent. Nyssa couldn't believe that her own father would agree to have her killed just so he could kill Crimson. Her head jerked up at the sound of a door behind her opening. Both sisters looked over to see Mark standing there fully dressed in his Crimson outfit making his way towards the front door but Nyssa who got between him and the door stopped him.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" she asked him.

He didn't reply as he tried to move her out of his way only for her to move right back in his path.

"You are in no condition to fight or travel" she added.

Mark was about to argue with her when suddenly he loses the feeling in his left leg, again making him drop down to his left knee.

"Idiot" Nyssa mumbles as she helps him back to his feet then to the room.

She allows him to drop onto the bed.

"You are an idiot, you know that?" she shouted at him.

She looks down and sees that fresh blood was seeping though his top. Without opening her mouth she rips his top open to take a look at the wound. As she starts redressing his wound she sees the scars that covered his chest.

Nyssa reaches up and finishes dressing the wound on Mark's chest then tosses the bandages to the ground. She reaches up and touches the scar he had received during a training session with Slade. She traces the scar with her finger. He grabs her hand making her look at him. They look at each other silently then they lean in and press their lips together. She reaches up and places her hands on the sides of his head. He grabs her and pulls her onto his lap. Talia sees this from the doorway; she shakes her head then slowly closes the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**November 25, 2011- Ten Months Later**

If you had told Mark that him and Nyssa would fall in love, he would have put an arrow in your eye, but it happened. If you had told him that him and Nyssa would have a child **[1]** together then he would probably cut your head off with his kitana, but they did and now they, along with Nyssa's sister Talia were currently standing on a remote rooftop in Gotham City awaiting the arrival of The Dark Knight himself. The sound of the Batplane could be heard making the three assassins look up, the Dark Knight ascended down from the plane landing in front of them. Talia made her way over to the dark hero while Mark stood back with Nyssa who was cradling their newborn son. They didn't want to have to give their son away but The Light and League of Shadows were still-hunting them. Mark wanted to take the fight to them but knew he had to stay by his family's side.

Mark watched as Talia talked to Batman before looking down to see his son asleep. The sight brought a smile to his face. Mark looked up at the sound of the footsteps to see both Talia and Batman making their way towards them. Mark tensed up when Batman reached them,

"Please make sure he is somewhere safe" Nyssa said as she handed their son over to him.

Batman nodded his head then looked at Mark as he recognized him as the assassin who broke Green Arrow's arm a few months back. The Dark Knight turned and started making his way back to the Batplane while the three assassins watched him leave. As soon as Batman was out of sight Talia turned to them and said,

"This is were I leave you two…" she started to walk away before stopping, turning her attention to Mark and said,

"You better take care of my sister."

Mark nodded his head then they watched her walk off. Turning their attention to each other, a smile crosses their faces, with their son now gone in safe hands and Talia gone, they were free to do what they had wanted to do since they found out that The Light and Nightstalker were hunting them. Both pulled their masks up over their noses then their hoods over their heads. They ran to the edge of the roof leapt, landing on the roof of the next building. The two assassins continued leaping from building to building until they suddenly stopped.

Crimson acted quickly as he pulled out his bow along with an arrow then without looking he shot it off and the sound of a grunt could be heard as an assassin from the League of Shadows fell to the ground from the shadows. The two assassins got back to back aiming their bows in random places.

"If you leave now, we will not follow," Crimson growled at nobody in particular then the two assassins found themselves surrounded by multiple assassins form the League of Shadows.

Crimson twirled his bow around then placed it back in its place before pulling out his kitana.

"No? Fine then we do this the fun way," he growled before they leaped into action. Crimson blocked the attacks and took them down one by one by cutting them in the chests or stabbing them though the stomachs.

Crimson turned his attention to see that Nyssa had taken hers down as well. He smiled at her underneath his mask. He turned when he heard movement only to see an assassin try to run away. He pulls out his bow and shoots an arrow that goes though the assassin's thigh knocking him down to the ground. Crimson walks over and yanks the arrow out of the leg making the target scream out in pain.

"How did the League find us?" he growled.

When the assassin didn't reply he grabbed the assassin's hand and broke one of the fingers again making the assassin cry out in pain.

"TELL US NOW!" he shouted in rage.

He leaned down to hear the whimpering assassin, but again he didn't get a reply so he broken two more fingers.

Nyssa placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, Crimson knew that he wasn't going to get a response so he grabbed the assassin's head then jerked it hard snapping it and killing him in the process.

Crimson stood up clenching his fists in anger, for ten months he had been hiding and the first time they come out of hiding The League and The Light are waiting for them. How?

(!)

Crimson and Nyssa entered their hotel room. Just as Crimson shut the door he was kicked forward from behind. He turned his head to see Nightstalker holding Nyssa with his arm around her neck and a knife pressed to her throat.

"Get your fucking hands off of her" Crimson growled in anger.

This only made Nightstalker chuckle with glee,

"I swear to god Kraven if you hurt her I will kill you" he shouted in rage.

The door to the room opened and in walked Vandal Savage and Ra's Al Ghul who was followed by Sportsmaster and Cheshire. Crimson balled his fists in anger. The people he trusted were the ones willing to kill him and Nyssa. He looked at Cheshire with fire in his eyes, he had thought of her as a sister and she betrayed him.

"You had almost gotten away from us, thankfully Mr. Luthor was able to pay some people to keep eyes out for you" Savage said with a smirk.

Sporsmaster walked over and grabbed Crimson by the head making him so that he could watch as Savage turned to Nightstalker and nodded his head. Then to Crimson's horror, Nightstalker put his knife away but drove his sword straight though Nyssa's chest.

"NNNOOOO!" Crimson shouted in rage.

He watched in shock as Nyssa's limp body fell to the ground in front of him. Sportsmaster released his hold allowing Crimson to crawl towards her, he didn't look up but he could hear the sound of the door opening and footsteps. He looked up to see that Ra's, Sportsmaster and Cheshire were still in the room,

"If your going to kill me then you better do it now Ra's because if you don't then I swear to god I will hunt each of you down and make you pay for what you have done," he growled but to his shock they left the room.

Crimson yanked back his hood and pulled his mask down, "Nyssa… please you can't leave me… your all I have" he said as he leaned his head down pressing his forehead to hers.

(!)

Mark stared at the grave holding Nyssa. All the anger he had felt was gone replaced with grief and remorse for not being able to save her. He felt a presence next to him. He knew who it was so he said,

"I failed and now the woman I love is dead. I know you know what it feels like… what do I do?" he felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn his head to see his mentor. Slade didn't smile or show any emotion on his face then said,

"Simple kid… revenge."

(!)

Crimson and Deathstroke stared at the warehouse that Nightstalker was hold up in. He stood then pulled out an arrow. After shooting the arrow, it soared though the air going through the window. He placed his bow over the line then slid down it going though the open window and Deathstroke coming in after him. They leapt over the railing landing on the ground, but as soon as they stood up a spotlight shined down on them.

"And here I thought I would have to leave this place to find my old man, but here you bring him to me"

They look up to see Nightstalker standing on scaffolding above them. Crimson goes to pull his bow when assassins from League of Shadows leap down from the shadows to surround them.

"Go on kid…. I'll take care of these beginners" Deathstroke said.

Crimson nodded his head then ran off, Deathstroke pulled out his bow staff and twirled it around before motioning for the assassins to bring it. He ducked the blade from the first assassin then he brought his staff up right into the assassin's jaw sending him flying backwards. He spun around then swept the legs out from underneath another assassin before slamming the staff down onto the stomach of the same assassin knocking the wind out of him. Deathstroke looked at the remaining assassins, he counted six left, he tossed his staff up into the air then pulled out two machine guns and pulled the triggers of both killing the remaining assassins.

"Amateurs" he mumbled in annoyance.

Crimson and Nightsalker stared at each other, both of the assassins had their swords drawn.

"I told you that I was going to kill you for what you did" Crimson growled in anger.

Both assassins swung their blades only to block each attack. Nightstalker swung one blade at Crimson who blocked it with his own then remembering what happened last time, leaped as the black clad assassin swung his other blade missing his mark. Crimson grabbed Nightstalker then slammed his knee into the black clad assassin's face making him stumble backwards. Crimson ran then leaped. Again Nightstalker swung his first blade and Crimson blocked both blades by kicking Nightstalker in the arms before bringing his own blade down cutting the black clad assassin the chest.

"Congrats kid you…" but before Nightstalker could reply, Crimson swung his blade again cutting his rival's arm making him cry out in pain.

He kicked Kraven down to the ground then stood over Nyssa's killer. Crimson raised the blade into the air then brought it down straight into Nightstalker's shoulder blade making him cry out in pain. Crimson picked Nightstalker up then hit him with a roundhouse kick sending him over the railing to the floor below; he leaped over the railing landing next to the fallen assassin.

Crimson stood over the man, who had killed the woman he loved once more,

"Do it… end me and get revenge for that bitch" Nightstalker gloated.

Anger rose up inside Crimson who grabbed Nightstalker then slammed him against the wall, he backed up then pulled out his bow and sent four arrows flying. Two went though his shoulders while the other two went though his shins pinning him to the wall.

"I'm not going to kill you Kraven but I am going to leave you there to slowly bleed to death just so you'll suffer" Crimson growled.

Nightstalker chuckled then said,

"What's next Mark? Going after Ra's and the League of Shadows? Don't make me laugh, you're weak!"

Before Crimson could react Deathstroke appeared and punched Nightstalker knocking him out cold.

"He was done" Deathstroke stated.

Crimson nodded his head, suddenly clapping could be heard making him spin around to see Ra's Al Ghul standing there with Talia right next to him. Crimson went to move when suddenly his legs were taken out from underneath him, whoever had attacked him grabbed him by his head then slammed it down onto the ground,

"Sorry kid" his eyes widen at the recognized voice. It was Slade, the man he considered a father had betrayed him, he tired to get up only for Slade to kick him in the skull knocking him out cold.

(!)

Mark awoke to find himself in a prison of some sort. He looked around to see men in cells similar to his. He saw a large opening above him. He was in the pit. The place that was inescapable. As he stared up at the sky all the anger and rage he had was rising up inside of him, he fell to his knees. There was only one word that described to how he was feeling it was, fury, the same word that Slade had used. It didn't matter how long it was going to take, he was going to get out of the pit but when he did he was going to get his revenge.

"They will all pay."

 **[1] Sooooo The Child is baby Nathan Freeman, who is the main character of my upcoming Purple Archer story which I'm currently re-writing so yeah.**

 **Anyways I hoped you liked the chapter see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the chapter six of the Crimson Assassin, I want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favorite and followed the story it really means a lot to me. Anyways there are only five or six chapters left... the only problem is that apparently the ending is missing like I can't find it anywhere so that means I have to rewrite the entire ending to the story... Yeah happy fricking joy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mark Langston/Crimson, while Kraven Wilson/Nightstalker goes to Deadman68 and everyone else is own by DC Comics.**

 **Fifteen Years Later- 2026**

For fifteen years Mark had been in the pit. For fifteen years he had been planning his revenge against The Light, The League of Shadows, his former friends and mentor. His head snapped up at the crowd of people shouting. Figures wearing all black attire with red sashes came scaling down the walls of the pit until they reached the ground. Mark recognized the outfits right away. These people followed the orders of one person and one person only. He looked up again to see that exact person scaling down the wall last. It was Talia, the sister to Mark's lost love but also the daughter of the man who put him down here. As soon as Talia opened the door to Mark's cell he grabbed her by the throat then slammed her against the wall.

"You have one second to tell me why I shouldn't snap your neck," he growled with rage, Talia smiled then said,

"Because I'm the only one who was willing to help you escape this hell hole Mark"

He stared daggers at her then released her.

"I can't help you now, my father is already suspicious of me besides, I've changed since he put you down here and from the look of things you've changed as well" she looked him up and down.

Mark had indeed changed since that day. His dark hair had grown longer down to his shoulders; his face covered by a dark beard and his skin was very pale due to the loss of sunlight and the deadly edge to his voice hinted at the darkness his mind and soul now possessed.

"Why the hell are you here Talia? What's the real reason? To tell me that your son and his rogue group of warriors have finally stopped The Light? No? Did your 'beloved'? Or are you here to tell me that The Light is still alive and that Slade is still ALIVE? WHILE I ROT IN HERE AND YOU LET THEM STILL ROAM FREE? THEY KILLED NYSSA! YOUR SISTER!" he went quiet.

He turned away from her; he had gotten all of the anger out, for the moment.

"I haven't seen any sight of Slade since the day he betrayed you, despite hearing of some appearances in Gotham. Vandal Savage and The Light have disappeared as well" she replied.

He let out a growl before punching the wall in front of him.

"If you will let me finish I can tell you that Slade has appeared again but this is something different. He must be trying to atone for his past sins because he is helping a former Shadow Warrior's member, Red Crosshairs in the fight against Red's father." She finished.

Mark stared at her, he cared nothing for what she had told him, and he was going to kill Nightstalker. He was going to kill Slade. Then he was going to drive an arrow though both Ra's Al Ghul and Vandal Savage even if it meant he was going to die too.

Mark walked over to the bars of the cell. He wrapped his hands around the bars then began to squeeze hard.

"I've seen your son," she added.

This made him stop and turn back to face her.

"He will be fifteen come this October, he has your hair and Nyssa's eyes and smile" she said.

The anger in his eyes resided for now hearing the comforting news about his son. She held something out to him. He looked at it then took it and saw that it was a picture of his son. Talia was right. He did have Nyssa's smile.

"Keep that with you at all times because it is going to be the thing that gets you though everything until this ends, one way or another" she said calmly as she made her way out of his cell.

"I promise you Mark, someone will come and get you… I'm just sorry that it cannot be me who does it," she said.

He absently nodded his head staring at the picture of his son with tears beginning to form in his eyes. He looked up just as Talia and her guards left the pit.

Mark turned his attention back to the picture of his son and put it in his pocket. He took a few steps towards the spot in the cell he lays down at, but the door to his cell opened. He touched the pocket that held the picture of his son before turning around to see five guys standing in the doorway. Mark clenched his fists in anger. Two of the guys came running at him. He grabs one by the arm then twisted it hard snapping it in half before turning his attention to the second man who went for a punch. Mark caught the fist then like the first man he twisted the arm hard and wrapped his arms around the man's neck before snapping the neck killing him instantly. Two down, leaving three more, before Mark could attack the three men were cut down, he watched as their bodies fell to the ground in pieces before looking up to see Cheshire standing there holding _his_ kitana.

He started making his way towards her but stops when she points his sword at his neck.

"I'm not here to fight you Mark, I'm here to get you the hell out of here actually" she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her not believing a word she as saying.

"If was here to kill you I would have done it by now" she said before tossing him his blade. He caught it with no effort. They left the cell then made their way towards the only entrance/exit to the pit. He watched as Cheshire let out a whistle and a rope came down. She stepped back for him to go up first, he stared at her for a second to see if she would try anything and when she didn't he grabbed the rope then started to climb. The sun hit him like a blinding laser of light the moment he reached the top of the pit. When he climbed out he placed his arm over his eyes to shade them from the burning, blinding rays of the sun before turning back towards the pit just as Jade reached the top.

Mark looked around at his surroundings. The pit was surrounded by nothing but desert. Jade came to his side,

"The nearest civilization is twenty clicks that way," she said pointing southwest which put the sun behind them.

He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow,

"I have other things to take care of, my mistress asked me to get you out of the pit then send you on your way knowing you can take care of yourself easily" she replied.

He started to walk away only for her to stop him by grabbing his arm making him look at her. She handed him a bag. Mark took it and opened it. There was food, water and some other things to get him up to speed on everything he had missed news wise. He nodded his head then started walking leaving her standing there. Mark wasn't sure if he could trust Jade but something was telling him that she and Talia would be the only ones he might be able to trust in order to avenge Nyssa.

(!)

Mark stood outside the building that was being used as an inn and a bar. He shook his head then went inside. It was going to kill him to try and speak their native language having not use it for fifteen years. He walked to the counter to open his mouth when the man waved him off and said,

"No need my friend, a young woman told me that you'd be coming all though she did say it would be tomorrow and not tonight, but no matter, I will show you to your room"

Mark rolled his eyes and smirked, of course Talia would have things ready for him. Once they reached the room, Mark went inside and dumped the items of the contents in the bag on the bed. He grabbed the file that fell out and flipped it open.

There were pictures, string and tape. He grabbed the three pictures and the tape. He walked to the wall then taped the pictures onto the wall. Mark stared at the pictures before walking back to the bed. He saw a small hunting knife lying there so he picked it up. He still had his back to the wall. He closed his eyes and spun quickly on his heel throwing the knife at a random picture. He opened his eyes to see that it had hit one of three pictures. His eyes narrowed, the knife landed on the man who killed Nyssa and there was only one place he would be.

"Gotham," he muttered aloud.

 **A short but good chapter, I hoped you all feel the same.**

 **P.S. While you guys wait for the next chapter, make sure you go and read The Batman by yours truly as it takes place in my own created Universe called Earth 60... you can find the story on my profile along with the order listing of the stories to read and timeline. Also make sure you follow the DC Universe Earth 60 Community so you are alerted to all the stories in that Universe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gotham City**

Crimson stood on the rooftop staring out at the city. For five days he's been searching for Kraven but has had no luck and it was starting to piss him off. He had required a new suit; similar to his older one but this time he had a voice modular to disguise his voice from everyone. Crimson hadn't realized that things had changed so much since his incarceration in the pit. He read up on the how Nyssa's nephew Jayden and his group called the Shadow Warriors defeated some guy named Adrian Baron who summoned Trigon. Jayden and the Warriors had defeated Trigon as well. Crimson shook his head; he wasn't surprised one bit that Jayden and his crew had survived the ordeal. He wasn't surprised when he read that they recently had defeated Adrian's father Cornelius Baron. Crimson stood at the sound of the communicator in his ear going off.

Only two people had the line to his communicator but he knew that it was neither of them.

"You have three seconds to tell me how you got this line," he growled.

The person on the other line introduced herself as Miranda. She was looking for Talon and would pay him for any info he had.

"Yeah I know where Talon is, I will tell the location for a reasonable price of course," he said.

She agreed to the terms he told her. He would wait for them a few blocks away from Talon's location. Crimson ran then leaped from the rooftop landing on the next one. He continued running and jumping until he reached the destination. He leaped down through the hole in the roof to the room below. He didn't have to wait long for four men to enter the room. He analyzed the group. He took a longer look at one, which made another start to jump at him only to be stopped by the one Crimson had been staring at, the leader of the group.

Crimson turned on the modulator in his mask before speaking,

"Why contact me? Why not the warriors, or are they not in your leader's good graces right now?" he asked.

The leader of the small group stepped forward and tossed a briefcase at Crimson's feet then said,

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that we need to know where Talon is and if you keeping up your end of the bargain."

Crimson stared at him then nodded his head before he grabbed the briefcase at his feet, he opened it to see the contents inside and let out a laugh from under his mask.

"You put in 1 mil more, how thoughtful."

"That's payment for keeping this between us" the leader replied with a raised eyebrow.

Crimson smirked then nodded his head and said,

"All right, your target will be staying in the lower end apartments in the narrows a few blocks away. I'm just warning you that this guy is paranoid as fuck so don't go jumping the gun when you get there."

"Understood, and?" Crimson let out annoyed grunt for being interrupted then said,

"I'll keep the bat and the warriors distracted with an explosion at one of Scarecrow's stashes across town. That should give you maybe an hour or more, depending on when Shadow and Batman put the pieces together."

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. You already paid me." Crimson stood back then aimed his arm into the air. The grappling hook attached to his wrist fired then launched him into the air.

(!)

Crimson knew they didn't give him real money, he wasn't stupid he could spot fake cash but he was going to keep his end of the bargain up so he would be in Marcus's good graces in case he ever met them again with Slade in order to exact his revenge. Crimson stood across the roof from the target, he licked his lips then pulled out an arrow and shot it. He watched as the arrow flew through the air hitting the brick right above the window, he attached his bow to the line then leaped off. He zip lined though the air going though the window. Thankfully the entire day wasn't going to go to waste, as there happened to be some of Crane's thugs in the room. Crimson ran and slammed his knee into the side of the head of the first thug. He turned his attention to the remaining four,

"I'll give you two seconds to grab your buddy and walk away clean," he said and they do just that.

He wastes no time checking the entire apartment finding no one else was around. He placed a bomb in each room then left through the window he had entered. He made his way his way across the line to the other roof and then cut the line before pressing the button on the detonator. He stood there and watched as the explosion blew out the windows the massive flames could be clearly seen for a mile or more. Crimson looked over just as the League and Warriors arrived, right on time. He shook his head then watched as they looked to save any victims in the rest of the abandoned building but he didn't go unnoticed as Batman landed on the rooftop behind him making him turn around.

"I was paid" Crimson said cutting to the chase not wanting to fight the Dark Knight.

"They were looking for Talon and I told them where they could find him, in the lower end apartments in the narrows, you can catch them now if you leave" he said and Batman left but the minute he left Shadow appeared. "I will tell you the same thing I told Bats if you do something for me" he said to the Warrior of Peace who let out a chuckle before saying,

"What's so important to an assassin?"

Crimson's eyes narrowed at the young warrior before saying,

"I need you to keep an eye on someone, someone close to us," he said.

"Who would that be?" Shadow asked clearly interested now.

"My son…. your cousin. I don't want you to interact with him, just make sure he's okay and staying out of trouble. That doesn't mean you can recruit him for _anything_ do you hear me Jayden?" Crimson said sternly.

Shadow nodded his head then said,

"What are you doing in Gotham?"

"I'm looking for Slade's son Kraven… he was the man who killed your aunt by order of Vandal Savage and your grandfather Ra's Al Ghul" Crimson replied with anger clearly visible in his voice.

Shadow nodded his head so Crimson told him the same thing he told Batman. Shadow turned to leave,

"Shadow wait…" the Warrior stopped then turned his head to face Crimson as he said,

"When you see your grandfather…. Tell him I said hello."


	8. Chapter 8

**Atlanta, Georgia**

"Hit me with another Whiskey Johnny" said an older white man.

He had light ginger hair, his eyes were chocolate brown and his nose was slightly crooked due to never having healed correctly after being broken. The man's name was Tyson Nelson, a convicted felon who had just been released from prison. A younger man walked out from the back room and poured Tyson's glass full again.

"Thanks John…." Before Tyson could finish the lights in the bar went out,

"What the heck Johnny, your old man forget to pay the bill again?" Tyson asked with a laugh.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and walked off to go to find the circuit breaker. Tyson reached to grab his glass when suddenly his head his slammed against the counter hard making him fall of his stool to the ground below. Tyson grabbed his head then looked up to see a man wearing an all dark-red suit standing over him. He starts to crawl backwards only for his attacker to stomp down on his ankle hard making him cry out in pain.

Crimson reached down and grabbed the scared man up off the ground then threw him on top of the counter.

"Why are you doing this?" Tyson cried.

Crimson doesn't reply as he quickly lands multiple punches to Tyson's chest making the ex-convict cry out in pain more. The lights come back on and Crimson goes to add more damage to Tyson when Johnny emerges from the back room with a loaded shotgun aimed at Crimson. Crimson lets go of Tyson and ducks for cover a few feet away behind the pool table just as Johnny starts to unload the shotgun in Crimson's direction. Crimson sits there waiting for the boy to run out of bullets then leaps from his hiding spot and fires two arrows. One hits Johnny in the left shoulder while the second hits Johnny in the leg taking him down. Crimson stood up from the ground, he jerked his head at the sound of Tyson stumbling towards the door so he shot an arrow, which pierced the man's hand making him drop to the ground and cry out in pain as he holds the hand hit by the arrow.

The crimson blood archer slowly makes his way around the pool table, "Tyson Nelson, you were convicted of murder and rape…." Crimson said before raising his bow and arrow pointing the arrow right at Tyson's head.

"How do you plead?" the older man stumbled to speak but no words came out which made Crimson say, "Guilty" he shoots the arrow and it hits Tyson right in the head killing the man instantly.

Crimson turned to the sounds of Johnny crying so he walks over,

"You'll be fine but I advise you to never shoot at someone ever again before knowing who they are" Crimson growled before leaving the bar though the opened window.

He makes his way up the side of the building to the roof above the bar and watches as two police cruisers and two ambulances pull up to the bar.

Crimson watches the scene below unfold then felt a presence behind him making him spin around and point an arrow at the intruder. He came to find none other than Rick Flag Jr. and Amanda Waller. She was the head of A.R.G.U.S., and Crimson didn't dare move a muscle not knowing what he should do at this particular moment.

"You have two seconds to tell me why I shouldn't put an arrow in you both right now" he growled luckily his modulator disguised his voice and Waller chuckled then said,

"You can put your bow down, Mister Langston." Crimson didn't lower his bow.

Waller stepped forward then tossed a file at Crimson's feet. He slowly put his bow away then reached down and flipped it open and was surprised to see that it was his file. He scanned the file then saw things that he didn't even know about, ranging from his parents death at the hands of his former mentor Slade Wilson to the fact that he has a sister and she is still alive. He goes to speak but she cuts him off,

"I never falsify information that could help me achieve something Mister Langston. I want you to join the team I'm putting together" she replied.

Crimson knew all about Amanda Waller's secret team. The so-called Suicide Squad and it wasn't something he was interested in.

"Thanks but no thanks Waller, I don't play well with others," he says then tosses the file back over to Amanda who doesn't looked pleased. Waller turns around and starts walking away but Flag doesn't move as he pulls out a pistol then starts shooting at Crimson. He rolls out of the way taking cover behind a vent. When the firing ceases he rolls out from his hiding spot and fires off three arrows. Flag dodges all of them when he looks up. Crimson is already in the air and comes down smashing his fist into Flag's face knocking him down to the ground. Both men rolled around then get to their feet. Flag strikes first going for a punch, which Crimson dodged by moving his head to the right before quickly grabbing the man's arm and twisting it around then hip tossing him down to the ground hard.

He keeps his grip on Flag's arm and begins twisting it even harder until he hears a loud pop which makes Flag cry out in pain. Crimson turns his head to see that Waller had been watching the entire thing so he says,

"Next time make sure your man can complete the job" he then reaches down and pulls Flag up to his feet which gives Flag the idea that he was going to let him go only for Crimson to grab his neck and snap it killing him.

Crimson looked up at Waller and said,

"Fine, I join your team but for one mission and one mission only then you have to do something for me"

Waller smiled then nodded her head so Crimson made his way over to her just as a helicopter appeared above them. Waller looks over at him then says,

"Welcome to the Suicide Squad."


	9. Chapter 9

**A.R.G.U.S. HQ**

Mark stared at the team of villains in front of him. Ben Turner a.k.a. Bronze Tiger, Bette Sans Souci a.k.a. Plastique, Mark Scheffer a.k.a. Shrapnel, Copperhead and finally Lyla Michaels a.k.a. Harbinger. He turned his head when the door to the room opened and in walked Amanda Waller followed closely by her aid.

"Good your all here" she said as she took her place at the head of the table.

Mark rolled his eyes at her comment, _'of course we're all here you idiot, they have no other place to go other than their god damn cells'_ he thought. Waller seeing him roll his eyes, cleared her throat then said,

"This is the big one, now despite me thinking you're not ready to take on this mission… your new leader Mister Langston thinks otherwise" her aid walked around handing out files to each member of the team.

"Your target is a man named Edward Fryers, he is former CIA turned Mercenary, he has been located in Hong Kong an island of China" Waller said as Fryer's profile popped on the screen behind her.

"What's he after?" asked Bronze Tiger who had his arms crossed over his chest.

Waller pressed a few more buttons bringing up the file of a woman.

"Her name is Kairi Nakamura, we don't know why he wants her but we cannot allow him to take her…"

Mark stood there listening as she continued talking. He didn't know why he agreed to do this mission. There was nothing in it for him. He went to speak,

"We also have reason to believe that this man…." Waller said continuing and pressing a button bringing up another picture onto the screen. Mark's eyes narrowed in anger.

"His name is Kraven Wilson, son to Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke. He is a former member of League of Assassins who now works as a mercenary hired by Mister Fryers to protect him" Waller said.

She cut the feed on the screen, everyone but Mark and Waller left the room.

"When the hell were you going to tell me he was apart of the mission?" he growled at her slamming his fist onto the table.

"I wasn't" she replied.

"This isn't a mission, this is suicide for them," He said pointing towards the door the rest of the team left through.

"They aren't fit to fight that son of a bitch," he snapped.

The anger clearly visible in his eyes, Waller didn't flinch or move a muscle. He shook his head in anger then stormed out of the room going straight to the room where their equipment was located. The team was there, putting there getting ready. Without a word he pulled on his dark crimson red attire, he pulling the hood on over his head and the mask up over his mouth. He grabbed his kitana placing it in its scabbard then grabbed his bow and the quarrel of arrows placing them on his back. The whole team left the room making their way down the hall towards the hanger bay where the plane was waiting for them.

(!)

 **Hong Kong, China**

Crimson and the team entered the safe house, nobody had spoken a word to each other the whole trip there. Crimson couldn't due to the anger that he was still feeling.

"All right, these are the teams" he said finally breaking the silence,

"Team one will consist of myself, Harbinger and Shrapnel while Team two will consist of Bronze Tiger, Copperhead and Plastique" he continued before pulling out a map of the compound.

"Team two will attack the front of the building as a distraction allowing Team one to enter underneath the complex where we will find Fryers then kill him" Crimson said as he pointed to the locations the teams were to head to. "Any questions?" Crimson asked and when no one said anything he said, "All right move out" he said closing up the map and placing it back into his front pocket.

The two teams left the safe house then proceeded in opposite directions making sure to stay out of sight. Crimson walked behind Shrapnel and Harbinger. He pulled out a picture from the inside pocket of his jacket, it was a picture of Nyssa, the last thing he had of her. It reminded him he had to find Nightstalker and kill him.

"Who is that?" he quickly put the picture away before turning his attention to the person walking beside him, it was Lyla, Harbinger.

"No one you need to know about" he replied not making eye contact with her. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the entrance that would lead them underneath the complex. They entered slowly not knowing if there were any booby traps waiting for them along the way. Harbinger led the way as she held out her gun with a flashlight, Crimson took up the middle with his bow drawn and arrow notched just in case, and Shrapnel took up the rear since he had no fire arm or weapon except for the bombs he carried in his backpack on his back.

" _Team one, this is Team two do you copy?"_ Crimson reached up and pressed the communicator in his ear and said,

"Copy team two, what is your location?"

" _We are ten clicks away from the target"_ _came Plastique's voice again._

"Okay, wait for our confirmation to go" Crimson replied.

" _Copy team one."_ _Answered Plastique._

(!)

Edward Fryers sat in his office staring at the live surveillance video as intruders were coming in from the sewers and another team was stationed ten clicks away from his complex. He reached over and pressed a button then two seconds later the door to his office opened and in walked Nightstalker who wore his black outfit minus his mask.

"It looks like we have some company, send some of my best men to take care of the intruders in the field while you my dear friend deal with the ones in the sewers as I believe you have history with one of them" he said pointing to Crimson on the screen.

"It will be my pleasure Mister Fryers" Kraven said before leaving the room.

Fryers stood up then turned his head to the only other person in the room, Kairi, then said,

"Well my dear I believe its time to leave."

(!)

As team one moved further into the tunnel, Crimson took the front switching places with Harbinger.

Crimson moved forward only to stop suddenly when he saw movement up ahead of him. He brought his hand up making the others stop then he brought his bow up and shot the arrow. Crimson narrowed his eyes when he didn't hear his arrow make contact with anything so he motioned for the others to stay put before making his way forward alone, slowly. He looked around then saw his arrow sticking out of the wall so he pulled it out then put it away.

"Long time no see Marky" Crimson knew that voice, he spun around and pointed an arrow but before he could shoot he saw that Nightstalker had killed Shrapnel and had a knife pressed to Harbinger's throat.

"Let her go Kraven, this is between you and me" he growled with venom in his words.

Nightstalker chuckled then said,

"I knew that our master was too soft you kill you himself. No instead he placed you in that pit that no one should be able to escape from but yet here you are and all though I respect you for doing so… I have to kill you, but first I'm going to kill your new friends."

Crimson stared daggers at the man, he saw the pleading look Harbingers was giving him but he hesitated as one thought came to his mind.

 _What do I do?_


	10. Chapter 10

Crimson narrowed his eyes then jerked upwards and shot the arrow at the fuse box above Nightstalker make it explode and making Nyssa's killer release his grip on Lyla. Crimson ran and leapt into the air going for a punch but Nightstalker saw it coming, and easily blocked the punch. Nightstalker went for a high kick but Crimson dodged the kick by jumping backwards at the last second. Crimson pulled out an arrow and shot it at Nightstalker then followed up with four more arrows. Nightstalker deflects all of the arrows with one of his kitanas. Out the corner of his eye Crimson sees that Lyla was still there so he yells,

"GET OUT, REGROUP WITH THE OTHERS NOW!" he watched as Harbinger runs out of the tunnel then turns his attention back to Nightstalker.

Crimson stands up and draws his own kitana,

"I have waited a long time for this Kraven, today I will get my revenge for the woman I love" Crimson growled in rage.

The two enemies circled each other before leaping into the air. Crimson and Nightstalker swing blades at the same time, and the two assassins being so in sync with each other deflected each other's attacks. They landed on the ground once more. Nightstalker went to make another move but saw Lyla appear again, she starts shooting at him so he drops a smoke pellet allowing him to disappear leaving them alone in the tunnel. Crimson puts his kitana away then walks over to where Harbinger stood.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TIHNK YOUR DOING!" he shouted centimeters away from her face.

She didn't reply, she just turned and walked away.

Her silence gets him more angered so he storms after her then stops when he hears the communicator in his ear beep making him hit the button.

"You better have a good reason for making her do what she did," he growled.

" _The mission has been compromised since the beginning Mr. Langston and I'm telling you this because there is a traitor among your team, the only people to rule out is you and Lyla so watch your back Mister Langston."_ _Came Waller's voice on the other end of the mic._

"That doesn't explain why you stopped me from killing that son of bitch" he shot back.

" _We were able to place a tracer on Fryers' plane, but right now I need you to return to base and that is not a request"_

Crimson turned off the communicator then stormed out of the tunnel to see Lyla and the rest of the squad waiting for him. He says nothing as he makes his way past the remaining members of his team and stays silent until he reaches the awaiting plane. Crimson climbs aboard, makes his way to the back of the plane then takes a seat away from everyone else. He stares down at the ground ignoring everyone around him. Out the corner of his eye he watches everyone closely across from him sat Plastique, Bette Sans Souci, she caught his attention. There was something about her demeanor now that made her stand out from everyone else. He lifted his head then looked at Lyla who was sitting near him. He moved, allowing him to lay his back against the wall of the plane then using the fingers on his hidden hand, he taps a Morse code message to her.

He sees Lyla shift her head slightly then nods indicating she noticed the same thing as him. Crimson pulled his mask down around his neck then pulled his hood down off his head, his grip on his bow tightened until his knuckles under his gloves turned ghost white.

(!)

 **A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters**

Mark stormed though the halls of A.R.G.U.S. looking for _her_. He flung open the door and entered Waller's office.

"You stopped me from killing the man who has made my life a living hell just because there is a mole on the team?" he growled at her. "I didn't agree to join this damn team so I can do your fucking bidding" he added before storming out of the room. He slammed the door hard enough that the pictures hanging on her walls all fell to the ground shattering the glass in the frames. Waller sat, watching him in silence, not flinching.

He went down to the training facility, walked over to the target practice area and grabs his quarrel of arrows along with his bow. He reached over and pressed a button activating the targets. He takes a step backwards then draws an arrow. Notching it in the bow and pulls backwards, he eyes the moving target then releases the arrow allowing it to sail though the air hitting the target right in the sweet spot.

He draws a second arrow but before he could release it, he felt a presence behind him so he turned to see Bette standing there watching him.

"I know about the mole and I also know you think its me but I can tell you its not" she said making her way towards him.

He goes to speak when suddenly Copperhead strikes down Bette. Copperhead turns her attention to Mark. He narrowed his eyes Bette wasn't the snitch. He started shooting arrows at the traitor but she used her agility to dodge each arrow. Copperhead ran at Mark, she leaps into the air and wraps her legs around his neck but before she could slash him, he blocks the attempt then swings her around slamming her into the wall.

Copperhead rolls away then stands,

"Foolish man, A.R.G.U.S. will do nothing for us, they will keep secrets from you and will never let you go! That is why you must get out now or you like everyone in this building will be dead" she sneered.

Mark looked at her confused when suddenly there was a large blast coming from the opposite side of the building. He turned back to see that she was gone. He walked over to check on Bette, he bent down and checked her pulse. To his relief she still had one, which meant Copperhead hadn't poisoned her. Mark stood up, picked up his bow and takes off running down the hall towards the explosion. He runs into the main room to see Lyla and Amanda hiding behind an overturned table firing their guns at the guards.

Mark realizes there's no way for him to hit the guards with his arrows from his position. He runs back to the equipment room and pulls on the top half of his suit and grabs his kitana. He looked around and saw a grate to the ventilation shaft so he ripped it open and climbed inside. He crawled though it until he reached the spot right above where the guards were shooting at Lyla and Amanda. He notices that Amanda and Lyla had no more ammo and their position behind the table was almost completely compromised. He quickly pulled his mask up over his head and then the hood. He took a deep breath then dropped down landing in the middle of both groups. Reacting quickly, he pulled out his kitana and cuts each and every one of the men down. He slipped his blade back into its scabbard before making his way over to where Lyla and Waller were crouched down behind what was left of the table.

"Bette wasn't the mole, it was Copperhead but she got away thanks to the distraction by the explosion" he said.

He didn't wait for either one of them to say anything. He turned and took off down the hall. Mark made his way down the hall, noticing dead bodies of A.R.G.U.S. personal lying on the ground, which meant one thing to Crimson that Nightstalker was in the building. _'He must have stowed away on the plane back from Hong Kong'_ Crimson thought as he ran through the halls until he saw the man responsible for the bloody chaos waiting for him.

"Well… well… well, I must say Crimson, we have been seeing a lot of each other this week" Nightstalker said with a hint of glee in his voice.

The two men started making their way towards each other. They pulled out their kitanas as they ran towards each other. Crimson swung his blade upwards while Nightstalker brought his blade down, but because of the smallness of the hallway, they had no room for big movements so they dropped the swords.

"Lets do this the old fashion way, shall we?" Nightstalker said bemusedly before going for a punch which Crimson dodged making the dark clad assassin punch the wall behind him. Crimson swung and blocked Nightstalker's second punch then dropped down and went for a low leg sweep only for Nightstalker to jump out of the way.

Nightstalker went for another punch but Crimson grabbed his arm and twists it throwing the dark clad assassin over his shoulder making him hit the ground. Crimson went to stomp down but he only hits the ground as Stalker quickly avoids it as he takes Crimson down with a leg sweep. Crimson does a quick kip-up and kicks Kraven in the face knocking him backwards, he leaps, wrapping his legs around Kraven's neck taking him down leaving Crimson standing. Crimson steps back allowing the assassin to stand up much to Nightstalker's confusion. Crimson takes out a small knife from its place in his boot. The dark red archer twirls the knife before swinging at Nightstalker who goes for a punch of his own. Crimson tosses the knife into the air allowing him to block the punch while catching the knife with his other hand.

Crimson goes to stab Nightstalker in the neck with the knife but Kraven jerks his neck away then slams his elbow on the side of Crimson's skull making him stumble sideways. Nightstalker ran and leaps at Crimson as he tries to knee him in the face but Crimson rolls out of the way. Crimson throws the knife right at Kraven who knocks it aside with his gauntlet. Nightstalker pulls out a knife and shoots at Crimson who dodges the blade. Nightstalker leaps into the air, Crimson sees this and pulls out his bow and slams it right into the assassin's stomach knocking him down to the ground then right before Nightstalker could get up Crimson leaps into the air and takes him out with a spinning heel kick knocking Kraven out cold.

Two A.R.G.U.S. security who weren't killed by either Kraven or the explosion arrived and took Nightstalker away before Crimson could change his mind about not killing him. Mark pulled his hood and mask down before walking back to the main room where he knew Waller was giving orders to the remaining people to start cleaning up the place. When she saw him enter, she stormed right over to him and said,

"Mister Langston, I hope you have a good reason as to why you stormed off like that?" Mark didn't reply at first then said,

"Kraven Wilson, is in your custody."

Mark then walked past her towards the locker room where he put his suit away and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before going back to the main room where he now saw Waller talking to Lyla about something so he walked over to them. He saw that Waller was busy talking to someone over a communicator so he turned to Lyla and said,

"What's going on?" Lyla turned to him and said,

"She sent Bronze Tiger and Plastique on ahead to take down Fryers when she got a confirmation on the location but it was a dud, Fryers must've found the tracer and ditched it before heading off to his destination which means we're back to square one"

Mark looked at Waller who was shouting at whoever she was talking to over the line then spun around on his heel and walked out of the room. He pushed open the door to the stairs then made his way down to the bottom floor. He pushed open another door, which brought him to the holding cells, and in the first holding cell was Kraven. He must have shown his anger because the first guard didn't say anything before opening Kraven's cell then after storming inside, Mark landed a right cross to Kraven's jaw then said,

"Where was Fryers going?" but Kraven didn't reply so Mark punched him again. He repeated this process until finally Kraven spoke and said,

"Lian Yu."

 **Only Two Chapters left before the story ends, hope you have all enjoyed the story thus far and please note that something happens near the beginning of Chapter 11 that ties into my The Purple Archer story as does Chapter 12 so be on the look out for those two final chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mark made his way into the de-briefing room and noticed that Ben and Bette had returned from wherever they had gone off too.

"According to Kraven, Fryers went to an island called Lian Yu" he said as he walked over to where they stood.

He watched as Lyla typed something in on the computer, which brought up a picture of an island. Mark remembered reading about Lian Yu during his time with The League. He heard Turner ask what it stood for.

"Its Mandarin for Purgatory" Mark answered. Waller looked at him surprised so he said,

"When you're a part of the League of Assassins you must know everything" he turned to face Waller before saying, "Which is why I'm calling in for my part of our deal" she nodded her head. He turned and started walking out of the room. He heard the footsteps coming towards him so he slowed down his pace allowing the person to catch up to him, it was no surprise to him that it was Lyla.

"What is your deal with Waller?" she asked him.

" I don't trust her for anything," he paused then continued. "I told Waller that I would do one mission for her and this was is it. In return she would drop me off someplace…. And Lian Yu just happens to be the place I asked to be brought to so this way everyone wins"

Mark stopped just before entering the equipment room. He turned his head back to look at Lyla.

"I need to ask a favor of you," he said seriously. The seriousness in his voice catches her off guard. He walked over and as he does he pulls out a flash drive from his pocket and placed it in her hand.

"I need you to deliver the drive to my son who is living in Starling City…. not right away. I'm trusting you to bring it to him when he's ready to know the truth about his past and what kind of man his father is, or was." Mark said looking into her eyes. **[1]**

Lyla stared at Mark. Then looked down at the flash drive. She was about to say something, but thought better of it, so instead she said,

"You can count on me" and nodded her head looking at Mark intently so he knew that she took his request seriously.

Mark put his hand on her shoulder and nodded his thanks then turned and stepped into the equipment room. He started pulling his crimson attire one when someone cleared his or her throat behind him causing him to turn and see Amanda Waller standing there.

"Something I can help you with Miss Waller?" he asked as he turned back to his equipment and continued to packing.

She walked over and stood next to him and waited until he looked at her then said,

"Your not going alone, someone is going with you and you may not like who it is…" she trailed off as someone else entered the room.

Mark turned and when he saw who it was the anger flared up at the sight of Kraven. Before anyone knew what was happening Mark was across the room and slammed Kraven against the wall hard.

"Mister Langston, I advise you release him this instant, as much as you might not like it, Mister Wilson is now apart of A.R.G.U.S. and his first mission is to accompany the rescue of Miss Yamashiro then he will accompany her back to the extraction point where they will be picked up and brought back here" she said.

Mark released his hold on Kraven allowing the man he wanted to kill to leave. This made Kraven smile sarcastically as he left the room. Mark turned his attention back towards Waller.

Mark walked back and forth, pacing, trying to calm himself down before he makes a move he will regret,

"Are you out of your god damn mind Waller? He just killed half of your people, ordered for your killing and tried to kill me again! I don't give a flying fuck if he knows where Fryers is, the minute we get on that island and I have my back to him he will stick a knife in my back compromising the mission" he growled making sure she caught the venom in his voice.

Mark didn't let the woman reply. He stormed out of the room making his way down the hall heading straight for the hanger where the plane would be waiting for him to arrive. When he entered the hanger bay he saw Kraven standing there by the plane waiting for him. He stormed past the man he hated walking up the ramp of the plane.

He took a seat then watched as Kraven took a seat across from him, he leaned forward towards Kraven and through gritted teeth said,

"I want you know your up to something Kraven, if I even see you twitch or move in any way that I do not like… I will not hesitate to put an arrow though your goddamn eye do I make myself clear?" he growled making sure that his threat was crystal clear to the man.

Kraven chuckled then said,

"I have no intentions of stabbing you in the back Langston, if I had wanted to kill you then you would already be dead but I do have one thing to say about that day that makes you hate me so damn much… it was nothing personal just business."

(!)

 **Lian Yu**

Mark stared out at the island though the window of the plane, he picked up his parachute then noticed that Kraven was putting on a parachute as well. They both made their way over to the door of the plane then Mark pulled it open, they quickly grabbed the handles stopping them from being sucked out into the sky. Both Mark and Kraven jumped out of the plane at the same time since the door was big enough to do so but just as they leaped a missile hit the plane making it explode, luckily for the two assassins they were a safe distance away from the blast. _'That was too damn close, so much for a surprise landing'_ Mark thought before pulling the string opening his parachute. Kraven did the exact the same thing. They drifted though the sky, Mark made sure to keep an eye on Kraven the entire time as he also scoured the earth for whoever shot the plane down.

Both men landed on the ground with a thump. Mark unclipped the parachute then allowed the bag to drop to the ground. He pulled the mask up over his nose then pulled his hood on over his head. The two men made their way up the hill going into the woods,

"Fryers is located on the other side of the island, he has about fifty men which he will station throughout the island with a total of three guarding Miss Yamashiro" Kraven said before slipping his mask on over his head.

The two assassins made their way though the woods, suddenly Nightstalker pulled out a glock and shot it off. Crimson turned to yell at him only to stop when he heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. He didn't say anything to the man, who had just saved his life,

"Your welcome by the way" Nightstalker muttered before walking off.

Crimson said nothing, he stopped and slowly pulled two arrows out of his quiver then shot them off, they flew right past Nightstalker's head making the black clad assassin spin on his heel to face him and that's when the sound of two bodies hit the ground.

"Paid you back in kind" Crimson replied before moving past the former league of shadows member.

They continued to make their way though the woods, Nightstalker went to step when suddenly Crimson grabbed his arm and pulled him back making him fall backwards. The dark clad assassin stood up then went to yell only for Crimson to say,

"I just stopped you from blowing to kingdom come, so if I were you I would watch where I was stepping".

He walked a few paces away from where Nightstalker was, trying to find a good enough place to rest for a few minutes but it was no use as soon both men found themselves surrounded by Fryer's men. Crimson went to move but before he could he was hit in the back of the head knocking him out cold with the last thing he heard was Nightstalker laughing.

(!)

Fryers was surprised to see that Nightstalker had captured Crimson so easily,

"I must say Mr. Wilson, I didn't expect you to take him so easily," he said as he got up from his seat and made his way around the desk. "Mister Langston, I have to say I am deeply saddened that you didn't put up much of a fight to save Miss Yamashiro and get her back to the plane… oh wait that's right I blew your plane up, so I guess you will now be my prisoner until Miss Waller decides what you are worth."

Crimson lifted his head to look at the man in front of him then started chuckling which sort of creeped Fryers out a little bit. All of a sudden a beeping sound could be heard coming from somewhere in the tent so Fryers ordered his men to search for the source of the beeping.

Crimson watched as the men searched the entire tent for the sound of the beeping but it could only be heard if someone moved and if they stopped then it was complete silence making it difficult to be located. Crimson slipped a detonator out from his sleeve into his hand then pressed the button and multiple smoke bombs went off which he had placed on Nightstalker and some of Fryer's men when they weren't paying attention. The tent filled with the smoke allowing Crimson to break free from his binds, he crawled out of the tent then made his way to where the cages were located. He saw that Kairi was being held in the first one. He pulled out his kitana, which he had taken back from the men in the smoke filled tent along with his bow and quiver. He swung his blade and cut the lock opening the cage door, and helped her out of the cage then started walking only for Nightstalker to appear in front of them twirling his kitana.

"That was a very clever trick Langston but I'm afraid this is where you die," Nightstalker said but before he could move Crimson threw a ball at him and he caught it.

"You're getting to predict…." Before Kraven could finish his sentence the ball exploded sending him flying backwards, which allowed Mark and Tatsu to run off into the forest away from the camp.

They kept running until they came upon a cave, he had Kairi went inside then he told her that he was going to go gather some things and to hide in the cave from Fryer's men. He rolled a giant rock in front of the door. He walked off further into the woods until he came to a cliff that over looked the water. He knew that things weren't going to end for a while despite wanting to end it all now. Crimson's fists tightened into a fierce grip, as he knew the end had to come sooner than later.

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	12. Three Years Later

**Three Years Later**

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Fryers shouted in anger as he slammed his fists down on the table in front of him.

He got up and made his way around the table, "How is that a group of highly trained men and an assassin cannot find two people on a island?" he roared with anger pouring out of him.

Kraven stood in front of him, he didn't open his mouth, nor did he look at the man standing before him. However it wasn't Kraven that Fryers was talking to.

"Whenever we send out a group of men, none of them comeback nor are they able to radio in with their position" the man replied.

"We're…. we're doing our best sir" a second man stated.

"Doing your best?" Fryers asked, he then turned his head to look at Kraven. "They're doing their best Mr. Wilson" Fryers said then started laughing manically.

Kraven stood still while the other two men started nervously laughing alongside their employer. Suddenly Fryers pulled out his pistol and shot both men in the head killing them instantly. Kraven stood there emotionless despite what had just transpired before him. He turned his head slightly and watched as Fryers put his pistol away.

"Mister Wilson I want…." Fryers started to say when the sound of a ship's engine could be heard coming from outside. He motioned for Kraven to follow him and the two men walked out to see a private jet flying towards the island.

(!)

" **It has been one year since the passing of Oliver Queen, the CEO of Queen Industries was killed by an explosion which occurred during a fight between the Star City vigilante known as Green Arrow and Merlyn."**

" **Queen's daughter Sara was also a victim in the explosion."**

" **Queen leaves behind his wife Dinah Queen, their son Connor and their ad…."**

"Shut it off Frank!" shouted a young man who had shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail to reveal a chiseled, timeworn face.

His wide sapphire eyes set rooted within their sockets and a full beard complimented his broad nose. Nathan Freeman couldn't hear about the death of the man who had taken him in. The young boy turned his head to stare out the window of his private plane. The plane was currently flying over the North China Sea. He was on his way to China, he had friends living over there. The sound of someone clearing his or her throat caused him to look over at the seat across from him. Sitting there was Frank Lamkins. Frank had short grey hair that was buzzed on the sides, and it revealed his less than radiant face and his woeful brown eyes.

Frank is a former military Sergeant Major who served in the Marines for 34 years and was recently retired after getting wounded during a firefight in the current Afghanistan war. Nathan smiled as he remembered that Frank requested that he accompany him so he could keep him safe, despite Nathan telling him that he no longer required protection since he left the company, but Frank wouldn't have any of it. Stating that he was hired to protect the young Freeman until he could longer do so.

"So I gotta ask Frank, when are you going to grow a beard? Hell, when are you going to grow your hair out? I mean you've kept that same cut since the day I hired you!" Nathan asked trying to make conversation since the trip would be a long one.

"About the same time you cut that thing hanging on the back of your head," the 53 year old replied matter-of-factly without looking up from his newspaper.

Nathan smirked which was something he rarely did lately. Maybe that's why he had accepted his friend's invite to come stay with him and his family at their house. He had no life outside of the company. His own family was gone, and his father Troy was killed when he was five by a drunk driver. Suddenly, the plane shook violently, without a word Frank got up from his seat making his way to the cockpit where the pilot was stationed, he knocked on the door before opening it and seeing the pilot trying to regain control of the plane. Frank didn't see any problems that would cause the plane to shake. He exited the cockpit before making his way past Nathan only to stop in his tracks when he saw out the window; one of the engines was smoking.

"Mister Freeman I advise that you strap yourself to your seat, cause we're going for a bumpy…." Before Frank could finish there was loud boom and another violent shake this one much harder sending the older man stumbling backwards and that's when he saw what had happened, the engine that had smoking earlier had exploded.

Frank stumbled back towards where Nathan was sitting.

"What the hell is going on Frank?" Nathan asked the moment the 53-year-old former Marine took his seat and strapped himself in. Frank didn't respond to Nathan's question, he had realized something at that very moment and he quickly unbuckled himself then did the same to Nathan. He grabbed the eighteen year old by his arm then dragged him to the back of the plane.

"What the fuck…. What are you doing Frank?" Nathan asked getting nervous over the actions of his friend and the plane.

Again the former Marine gave no reply. Instead he grabbed the nearest parachute and placed it on Nathan before opening the door,

"What the hell…" Nathan started to say but stopped and grabbed the side of the door when Frank tired to push him out the open door.

"Are you insane? What the hell are you…" before he could finish Frank brought his foot up and kicked Nathan straight in the chest sending him out the door of the plane.

Nathan fell through the air at high speed; he quickly reached up and grasped the harness ring then yanked it releasing the parachute. As he was falling through the air, Nathan watched in horror as the plane crashed into the island.

"Frank!" Nathan yelled into the quiet of the air as he neared the water.

(!)

Mark stared out at the raging waters of the ocean that surrounded the island. He was wearing his Crimson attire sans the hood and mask. His eyes closed and he felt the wind brush against his face. He stood there for a while just taking in the smell from the ocean breeze. After opening his eyes, he reached into the pouch on his vest and pulled out the photo of Nyssa.

"Soon my love… we will be together again" he whispered to himself before putting it away just as he heard the sound of a plane.

He looked up just as Kairi came running out from the cave as a plane flew overhead. They both go wide eyed when a missile struck one of the engines of the plane. They watched as the plane started going down. They saw something jump out of the plane heading towards the water.

"You go towards the water and I'll check out the crash" Mark said then without waiting for a response took off running.

Mark moved through the forest, he made sure to avoid the land mines that were planted beneath the ground of the island. He stopped short when he heard something up ahead. He placed his back up against a tree then slowly peered over to see some of Fryer's men making their way towards the area where the plane had crashed. He stepped quietly then ran and leapt into the air taking the first man down then pulled out his bow and fired off two arrows in succession killing the last two men. Then started walking again towards the crash site. He didn't expect to find any survivors but he knew he had to see if there was salvable supplies that he and Kairi could use.

He stepped out into the large opened land and saw the large plane on fire. He ran over to it and held his arm up as he stepped into the plane that had broken in half from the crash. He looked around then saw a body of a man. He made his way over to the body and checked for a pulse but found nothing. He looked around then saw something that was slightly burnt from the fire. He bent over and picked it up. He flipped it open the file and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"It can't be" he muttered in shock. He closed the file then after grabbing some supplies he made his way out of the plane and took off the towards the shores of the island where Kairi should be headed.

(!)

Kairi made her way through the woods towards the shore of beach that led to the North China Sea. She stopped when she neared the beach and heard voices. She peered out and saw four of Fryer's men, two of them were on the shore while the other two were carrying a body out of the ocean. She narrowed her eyes hoping to get a good look at the hostage. From what she could tell, the boy seemed to be around her age, eighteen, she decided she needed to save the boy before he was brought before Fryer.

She reached up and pulled Mark's sword out from the scabbard on her back. She twirled it around then shot out of the woods going straight for the men. She leapt into the air, she cut down the first man then dropped down. She grabbed the man and used him as a human shield when she rushed towards the other three men who were going to fire at her only to stop because they didn't want to hit their friend.

Kairi shoved the man into his friends. She dropped down and swept the legs out from underneath the first guy then rolled before stabbing the third man in the leg with the kitana. She pulled the kitana out from the leg of the man she had stabbed, making him fall. She then stabbed the man killing him leaving only one man left standing. She got to her feet but before she could act, the man grabbed the unconscious boy and held him up then placed the nozzle of his gun against the boy's head.

"You move the boy is…" the man starts to say only to be struck in the back of the head by an arrow, the man released the boy and the man fell to the ground revealing that it was Mark who had shot the man dead.

Mark walked over ignoring the dead body and Kairi, as he went straight to the boy. He flipped him over and placed his ear over the boy's mouth then let's out a sigh of relief when he heard the boy breathing. He stood up and shouldered his bow then picked the boy up onto his shoulder.

"Let's head back before more of Fryer's men show up" Mark said.

"I recognize the boy" Kairi said as she got a closer look at him.

"His name is Nathan" Mark said catching her off guard.

"How do you know him?" she asked confused but she didn't expect the response she got from Mark.

"He's my son."

 **The story will pick up in the spin-off story currently untitled. Also I changed Tatus/Kitana into a new OC character because she will a bigger part in Nathan's own series going forward.**


End file.
